


The Call

by Tosskah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Technically cheating, Ty Lee has a praise kink and I WILL die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosskah/pseuds/Tosskah
Summary: Even though their breakup was months ago, Ty Lee calls Azula when she has a problem that just happens to be her area of expertise....
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 429





	The Call

The text from Ty Lee had been unexpected, but it certainly piqued Azula’s interest. Their break up had been messy, and the two of them hadn’t spoken in months. Just the memory of the unpleasantness caused a headache to pulse in her temples. The message had simply read:   
  
**_I need you._ **

Azula stared down at her phone, trying to craft something clever, cutting, and brief. Even though part of her wanted Ty Lee back, she didn’t think she had the strength to put up with whatever bullshit hoop she would have to jump through.  _ If she mentions therapy again, I’m blocking her number _ , Azula fumed. The phone vibrated and jumped suddenly in her hand, surprising her. More surprising, however, was the fact that she was receiving a call. From Ty Lee.  _ Maybe her car broke down and she is about to beg me for a ride _ , Azula thought, already smiling smugly at the idea of refusing her. 

“Hey,” she picked up at last, making sure to sound cool and aloof.

“Azula?” Ty Lee was whispering.

“Yes?” Azula replied. Her tone was clipped, but she did lower her voice.

“I...um,” Ty Lee began, still hushed. Azula rolled her eyes and waited, knowing she would spit it out eventually. “I-- am sorry to call so late, but I… I need your help with...something.” Azula didn’t answer, taking comfort in knowing the silence would make her squirm. “Um, so… I… I’m seeing someone and he-- well, we were- uh- and he ended up falling asleep, and I’m still-- I didn’t-- I was hoping, um-”

Realization dawned on Azula. A wicked smile bloomed on her lips. “You aren’t serious!” she interrupted the stammering at last.

“You can just say you don’t want-”

“I didn’t say that,” Azula cut in. She savored the moment of quiet that passed between them. Ty Lee was holding her breath in anticipation. “I’m going to want some things in return. But you knew that, and you called me anyway.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Ty Lee’s voice quavered. Azula drew the pause out to a torturous length. 

“You still have that pink nightgown, don’t you? The sheer one? Tomorrow morning, you’re going to send me a picture of you in it. Understood?” Azula’s voice was iron. It was clear she would accept no compromise. When Ty Lee hummed her agreement, she continued, “And…. I want you to say it. Tell me you want me to make you come.”

Ty Lee didn’t respond. For a moment, Azula thought she pushed her luck too far. But then:

“I want it, I want you to make me come,  _ please _ Azula!”

“You beg so well,” Azula crooned, “Following my directions like a  _ good girl _ .” Ty Lee’s breath hitched. “That idiot boy you’re with has no idea how much you love those words, does he? But I do. I know how you like to be kissed. How you like to feel my hand in your hair, or stroking your cheek. I also know you don’t want my hands to stay there long, because you would much,  _ much _ rather feel them squeezing those perfect breasts of yours. Rolling your nipples between my fingers, maybe giving you a pinch because  _ I _ love that sexy little noise you make when I do. Do you want my mouth on them instead? Tell me you want my mouth on you.”

“I want your mouth on me, ohplease-!” Ty Lee was breathless, which meant she was already touching herself. Azula chuckled softly, and continued.

“What a good girl you are, you even remembered your manners. Very well. Do you remember how good it feels when I take those gorgeous breasts in my mouth? How my tongue feels against your skin? How you always forget to breathe when I kiss my way from one, allll the way over to the other?” A moan from Ty Lee was answer enough. The sound made heat pool between Azula’s legs, but she ignored it and pressed on.

“Patience, baby, because you have to wait for me to keep kissing all the way down that flawlessly toned stomach. If you get too noisy, I’ll have to stop, and I know you won’t be able to stand that. You want me to go lower. Need me to. And I will! But first I want to pay tribute to those superb hips. They need some kisses, too, don’t they?” She paused, wetting her lips as she was momentarily lost in the memory of just how exquisite Ty Lee’s body was, how soft her skin was. Rather than offering agreement, her listener whimpered, a wordless plea for her to continue.

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Azula tsked, but without malice, “I know you’re just praying my lips will keep going lower, tracing past your belly button to the most intimate prize of all. You want to feel my warm breath on you. You want to feel my tongue, teasing along your thighs, always inching closer, and closer….”

“Please, Azula, please, please make me come-!” Ty Lee chanted, her voice still a whisper.

“I will,” Azula purred, “But when I do, I want to hear you say my name. Clearly. Not some mumbled secret. Understood?” 

The delay in what she so desperately wanted pulled a strangled cry from her, but Ty Lee quickly followed it with, “Okay, I will, I’ll say it, please, please-!”

“Of course you will, because you’re a good girl. Now, where was I? Mm, yes, your thighs. What you really want is to feel my tongue against your lips. Broadly at first, keeping my tongue flat. Barely brushing that needy, swollen clit. But you’ll know when I’m about to give you what you want, because I need to tilt your hips just so, and push those sublime legs apart. That way you will be completely open for me, dripping, and ready.” Judging by the high pitched, needy noises streaming through the phone, she was certainly ready.

“ _ That’s _ when my tongue will find your clit, and when I start to suck on it-” A sharp cry interrupted her, but she recovered quickly, “-and slip my fingers inside, you’ll have no choice but to come.”

“Ah! Ah, Azula, oh yes!” There it was, clear as day. The wave of absolute satisfaction that washed over Azula was powerful. She couldn’t believe she actually said it! 

“Good girl,” she murmured, grinning. “Oh, one more thing….”

“Mmm?” Ty Lee answered blearily.

“Break up with that loser. If he isn’t smart enough to know how to get you off, he isn’t worth your time. And don’t forget to send my picture.” Before there could be any argument, she abruptly hung up the call.


End file.
